


A long way to go

by maielalcinoe



Category: Fast and the Furious and Smallville crossover
Genre: Brian & Chloe S., F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maielalcinoe/pseuds/maielalcinoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Getting the phone call from Brian had been unexpected. They weren't exactly close especially since his break with the law. That phone call itself had been interesting, her Aunt had let her know she might hear about her older cousin on the news, apparently he'd helped a convicted felon escape on his way to a long stay in prison. Her clean cut F.B.I. cousin had ended up on the run. "Chloe," the sound of his voice had jolted her back to the conversation, "I wouldn't ask but..." She should have called the cops, she should have done anything but what she did. She agreed to do what he asked her. The last few years had taught her things weren't always black and white, so she had asked him to tell her what he needed.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A long way to go

**Author's Note:**

> Getting the phone call from Brian had been unexpected. They weren't exactly close especially since his break with the law. That phone call itself had been interesting, her Aunt had let her know she might hear about her older cousin on the news, apparently he'd helped a convicted felon escape on his way to a long stay in prison. Her clean cut F.B.I. cousin had ended up on the run. "Chloe," the sound of his voice had jolted her back to the conversation, "I wouldn't ask but..." She should have called the cops, she should have done anything but what she did. She agreed to do what he asked her. The last few years had taught her things weren't always black and white, so she had asked him to tell her what he needed.

Getting the phone call from Brian had been unexpected. They weren't exactly close especially since his break with the law. That phone call itself had been interesting, her Aunt had let her know she might hear about her older cousin on the news, apparently he'd helped a convicted felon escape on his way to a long stay in prison. Her clean cut F.B.I. cousin had ended up on the run. "Chloe," the sound of his voice had jolted her back to the conversation, "I wouldn't ask but..." She should have called the cops, she should have done anything but what she did. She agreed to do what he asked her. The last few years had taught her things weren't always black and white, so she had asked him to tell her what he needed.

That was a few days and a long plane ride ago. Right now she was stood outside the terminal of Rios airport wondering if she'd made the right choice. The heat was clingy and there was a small film of sweat on her brow, not her best look. She knew she hadn't been followed, Brian had been insistent on that, of course she hadn't been able to tell him she had her own reasons for that not to happen. Just in case though she'd had Bart run a little interference for her. Not telling the guys where she was going had been slightly more tricky but only having a few days notice she'd been able to leave it to the last moment.

Brian was waiting for her, he slouched over the hood of a blue car, it probably had a fancy name but she had no clue, not that she really cared that much. As she walked over she noted it was like looking at a stranger, the difference in age, the fact they had lived so far apart, his job, her interest in journalism it seemed there had never been much common ground. Maybe that was why he had called her, she'd be the last person they'd think he would call.

There were no hugs, no kisses on the cheeks, just a bright smile on either side although there wasn't much feeling behind it. "Hi," she tilted her head slightly to look up at him. He didn't speak just took her case and hand luggage slinging it in the back. Seeing that she clutched her last remaining bag to her chest, he was not slinging her laptop. "Get in." He opened and closed the door for her before he got in and they drove off leaving the airpost behind.

Trying to keep track of the route they took was easy at first but soon the never ending bumpy roads and stunning countryside caused her to lose her focus. That wouldn't be a problem, provided that he had come into the 21st Century and she could get on line. "What happened?" she asked eventually, "how did you end up here?"

There was no response at first, not until he'd stopped outside a building that looked like a garage in a small village. "Come on in and we'll talk." She sure wasn't in Kansas anymore. Opening the car door she was greeted by a blast of warm air and a mouthful of dust followed closely by a loud growl that assaulted her ears. It came from inside the garage. There was no intention on her part to go in there but Brian case in one hand, hand luggage in the other paused and shouted something she couldn't quite hear. The engine noise shut down and she saw movement inside before Brian ushered her into the building alongside.

It was a house, photos covered the walls. Brian with an olive skinned brown eyed woman, the same woman with a larger bald headed guy. There were other pictures, other faces and then she understood some of the requests that had been made of her.

She almost walked into Brian as he stopped in front of a door, "here," he kicked it gently the door already just slightly open. "We got this ready for you. Why don't you clean up and the we'll talk. I'll be down the hall." Nodding she spoke, "coffee?" She felt like she was missing most of her daily intake. "Sure," he said as he put her stuff down, slightly more carefully than he'd loaded it into the car. Pointing at a door he spoke again, "bathroom's there." And then he was gone.


End file.
